Digging
Digging To dig you simply require a spade, you can find a spade in a chest or you can craft a spade using 3 wood, 2 iron and 1 string. Each terrain offers different objects which you can collect such as sand from the beach. Purple crystals are rare dig and can be dug for anywhere. Digging for Chests Digging Sites are located on the Map as an black X, at digging sites you can find valuable tool, weapons, ammo, guns and basically anything you can find in a chest. When you go to the digging site, you MUST stand exactly in the middle of the X otherwise you wont get anything special. You will know if your in the right spot because if you are and you dig down, a chest should appear out of the ground. On the Map, the digging site you just dug up is marked with green tick meaning you have successfully found the buried chest in this area. To make it easier to find chests, set a marker in the X as close as to the centre as you can, and as you arrive, look for coloured flowers in the grass (which can be orange, yellow or pink) and dig in those patches. Digging Outcomes I have conducted some tests (and plan to do more) on the possible outcomes (what you get) from digging on different terrain types. My results are as follows: Beach (sand) Results Total: 100 trials. Nothing: 64 times. 1 Sand: 33 times. 1-4 Crystals: 3 times. Conclusions Most of the actual items received through digging on the beach were sand, as you would expect. There was also a small chance to get some very rare crystals, and although there might be a seperate chance to get each quantity of crystals, my theory is that there is a chance to just get crystals, and then it picks a random quantity of them to give you (in my experience from this, between 1 and 4 crystals). It also appears that sand only comes singularly. Forest (dirt) Results Total: 100 trials. Nothing: 68 times. 1-4 Stone: 5 times. 1-3 Fishing Bait: 18 times. 1-2 Flint: 5 times. 2-4 Crystals: 3 times. Conclusions: As in my first test on sand, I got no reward from digging about two thirds of the time. Of the remaining third of the trials, half rewarded "fishing bait", or worms. The rest was divided between stone, flint and crystal. Due to their low occurrence rates, this is not a good way to try and obtain either flint or stone. I have displayed my results assuming that the game has a certain chance to choose an outcome/item as a reward and THEN randomly choses the quantity of this reward after that, rather than having, for example, a different chance to get 3 bait than there is to get a singular bait. I assumed this because my limited testing showed no noticeable decline in frequency as the quantity of the reward increased, so it still might not be correct. I have also changed my previous results to match these. Note that although I know that crystals can come singularly from my last test, I have not included that above because none of my results from this individual experiment showed it.